Fonti.MAP
Fonti.MAP, Fonti, or FONTI is a Multiplayer level. This level is intended for 8 players or less. The map's name is a shortened reference to the author's name, Marc Fontaine. As the level was primarily designed as an attempt to see what could be done in the early stages of Quake mapping, meaning it would be bound to fall into obscurity after a short time, Fontaine decided not to bother with creating a more fitting name. This level primarily features a small arena with a couple tunnels under the Water. A Elevator provides access to an upper floor platform, though triggering the Elevator to start functioning requires hitting a perfectly hidden Shootable Button. An alternative method, and the one Fontaine intended for the normal player to use, is to reach said platform is with a well timed jump by using the ramp leaving the Water. As a little hidden bonus, there is an additional area that can be reached above the rafters with a well-timed Rocket Jump. This was likely put in, along with the Elevator, so that Marc Fontaine could have some advantage over his friends when playing this level. Fontaine once edited E1M1: Hangar for Doom to include hidden passageways for a similar reason. Spawn Locations * Corner of platform of Lower Platform, directly opposite Double-Barrelled Shotgun. * Ground floor, underneath Lower Platform, between Shells and Nailgun. * Underneath ramp on ground floor, leading to platform of Lower Platform. * Beam section of platform of Lower Platform. * Ground floor of Lower Platform, dock, near Shells. * Ground floor of Lower Platform, near Elevator leading to Upper Platform * Ground floor of Lower Platform, near staircase leading to platform. * Double-Barrelled Shotgun alcove of '' Water Tunnels''. Important Item Locations Weapons * Double-Barrelled Shotgun - Middle of larger section of platform of Lower Platform. * Double-Barrelled Shotgun - Corner of dock of Lower Platform, opposite Shells near beam section of platform. * Double-Barrelled Shotgun - '' Water Level'', under ramp leading to platform of Lower Platform. * Double-Barrelled Shotgun - Alcove closest to Super Nailgun, above Water of '' Water Tunnels''. * Nailgun - Ground floor of Lower Platform, underneath platform, corner opposite '' Water Level''. * Super Nailgun - Bottom of sloped section of '' Water Tunnels''. * Grenade Launcher - Alcove at end of '' Water Tunnels''. * Rocket Launcher - Upper Platform, side of platform overlooking platform of Lower Platform. Powerups * Yellow Armor - Section of '' Water Tunnels'' leading to '' Water Level''. * Red Armor - Top section of Upper Platform, side overlooking platform of Lower Platform. Room-By-Room Summarization 'Water' Tunnels * Yellow Armor in section leading to '' Water Level''. * Double-Barrelled Shotgun on alcove closest to Super Nailgun, above Water. * Super Nailgun at bottom of sloped section. * Grenade Launcher on alcove at end of tunnels. * Tunnels submerged in Water. 'Water' Level * Double-Barrelled Shotgun under ramp leading to platform of Lower Platform. * Rockets in corner underneath dock of Lower Platform. * Water leads to '' Water Tunnels'', doorway across from dock of Lower Platform. Lower Platform * Double-Barrelled Shotgun at middle of larger section of platform. * Double-Barrelled Shotgun in corner of dock opposite Shells near beam section of platform. * Nailgun on ground floor, underneath platform, corner opposite '' Water Level''. * Shells on ground floor, underneath platform, near '' Water Level''. * Shells on ground floor, on dock near beam section of platform, opposite Double-Barrelled Shotgun platform. * Nails at middle of beam section of platform. * Nails on ground floor, near staircase leading to platform. * Small section of corroded metal Wall, halfway between staircase to platform and dock, lowers Elevator. * Elevator near pillar under platform, leads to Upper Platform, lowered by hitting small section of Wall. Upper Platform * Red Armor on top section, side overlooking platform of Lower Platform. * Rocket Launcher on side of platform overlooking platform of Lower Platform. * Rockets on side of platform overlooking dock of Lower Platform. * Rockets on top section, side overlooking platform of Lower Platform. Alternate Versions Aftershock= ASFonti.png|Aftershock for Quake version using the Aftershock Level Theme. Fonti (Aftershock) __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Aftershock levels Category:Aftershock Toolbox levels Category:Quake multiplayer levels Category:1996-7 Quake levels